Furnuculus and Stupefy don't Mix
by Marietta1995
Summary: Gwendolyn Barrows spent her first 4 years of Hogwarts going unnoticed. That is, until Aiden Potter, the grandson of Harry Potter, decides to talk to her. But, with the help of a Slytherin and some wonky spells, Gwen is thrown into the past. Now she must find a way to survive the world she had only read about in her school textbooks without altering the future... too much.
1. Blue lights

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Professor Jennings was late. Again.

I sat at my empty desk, quickly skimming over my new 5th year potions book. I listed off the ingredients for on fascinating brew, the polyjuice potion. It kept my mind off of the madness around me. Students were lazing around the dungeons, talking about their amazing adventures they had during the summer break. There were stories of rabid gnomes, potions gone wrong and even one of a runaway broom. Everyone was telling their story. That is, everyone but me.

No one minded, or cared. I had never been much of a talker. When I first arrived to Hogwarts, I had the worst stutter and could barely stand still if someone glanced my way for too long. It was the curse of being unbearably shy. People tried to get me to talk again and again, but nothing would work. My shyness seemed to envelope me.

Unfortunately, by the time I grew comfortable with everyone, no one cared. No one noticed the soft voice that would try to get their attention by their second year. No one noticed when the voice slowly became louder and louder. No one noticed when the voice stopped speaking to them altogether. I had tried for four years to make them acknowledge me, but nothing would work. To the rest of my year, I was still the shy, stuttering first-year they had tried to bring out of her shell, but failed. You'd think they'd make another attempt to get to know me, as they were Gryffindors and all, but there was no such luck.

But, it didn't matter that only Headmaster Lucas would talk to me. I was used to it.

So, when I heard the stool next to me scrape against the ground, I nearly fell off my chair. No one sat next to me. Ever.

I tilted my head to the side and found a pair of brown eyes staring at me. The shy girl in me pleaded with me to look away, but I refused to back down. I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

I glanced at the curious boy who sat beside me. He had light skin, although not as light as mine, with messy ink black hair. His almond-shaped eyes scrutinized me carefully behind his glasses. With a jolt, I realized who had chosen to sit next to me.

It was Aiden Potter.

I mentally slapped my palm to my forehead. How could I not recognize him at first? He was the grandson of Harry-freakin'-Potter!

I began to wallow in self-pity for my stupidity, but then noticed something in Aiden's expression. It was as if… he were waiting for something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, voice a bit rusty from disuse. Aiden's eyes widened.

"You do talk…" he whispered, eyes wide with wonder.

I tried my best not to let a frown twist on my face. Was that all he had to say?

"Yes." I said carefully. "I've been able to talk since I was young."

Aiden laughed.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so…" he sighed, slightly embarrassed at his previous statement.

I smiled a bit, suddenly uncomfortable. No one had ever talked to me for this long. But, Aiden seemed to not notice.

"So…" he started, stretching out the 'o' sound, "How was your summer."

I froze. Should I tell him?

"It was okay." I said, grimacing a little. He caught this.

"Are you sure?" Aiden questioned. "The expression on your face says otherwise."

I sighed. This boy wasn't going to let it go.

"It was lonely." I muttered, looking at my hands on the desk. Glancing back up, I saw that Aiden seemed confused.

"What about your family?" He asked quietly. I gave him a small smile, slipping my hand into my robe pocket and fingering the Polaroid photo I always kept in there. Mrs. Stokes had given me it on my tenth birthday, explaining that the couple in it was my mother and father. It was a happy little photo. My mother was probably only seventeen, the same as my father by the looks of it. She looked exactly like me. We could have been twins if we were the same age. All our features were similar; from the same cheeky smile to the same choppy, brown hair, although hers was slightly longer. My father on the other hand wasn't looking at the camera, but at the baby he held in his arms, me. All I knew was that he had short, messy, inky hair. My mother sat next to him and grinned widely at the camera as if she were hiding a secret.

I took my hand out of my pocket. I wished that I could see them, that they were still here. But, Mrs. Stokes had told me that they died in a car crash a month after I was born. I felt tears prick my eyes.

'Stop thinking about it and answer his question!' I thought, trying to push the depressing thoughts away.

"I-I don't have a family." I said softly, inwardly cursing myself for stuttering.

Aiden's mouth fell open.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, looking horrified. "I didn't know!"

"No, don't worry. You had no reason to know." I said, trying to placate his panic. He managed to return to normal after a few seconds.

"Heh… yeah." he said, smiling again. "So do you live at an orphanage or something?"

I was about to open to answer 'yes' but a snide voice interrupted me.

"Talking to parent-less scum, Potter?" a thick boy with dark curly hair sneered.

Aiden looked furious.

"Shove off, Goyle." he spat. Goyle narrowed his eyes. Suddenly I remembered who he was. It was Callum Goyle, one of Aiden's biggest enemies at school.

"Why don't you make me." he smirked flicking his wand. A sudden force sent me flying off my stool and crashing to the hard ground. Aiden jumped up, wand in hand.

The boys sent spells at each other, filling the dungeons with flashes of multi-colored lights. Noting at the running students around them, I began to fear that someone would get hurt. I jumped up in between them.

"Get out of the way!" Goyle snarled, trying to push me away as Aiden struggled to aim around me.

"No!" I said loudly, but firmly. Students gaped at my sudden outburst. "Someone's going to get hurt."

Goyle was livid.

"Sure." he muttered darkly, before aiming his wand at my chest. "Someone's going to get hurt alright."

Aiden understood what was going to happen before it did and sent a spell at Goyle the moment he muttered his curse. Unfortunately, Aiden's aim was off.

"Furnunculus!"

"Stupefy!"

Both spells hit me in the chest, sending me flying across the table, taking different potions ingredients with me. Otherwise, it did nothing else to me. Goyle burst out laughing while Aiden yelled out my last name.

"Barrows!" he cried, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t…"

Aiden trailed off as he stared at me with horrified eyes. Even Goyle stopped chortling long enough to gape at me.

"What…" he spluttered, pointing his finger in my direction.

I looked down where I sat. I was covered in different ingredients, but nothing gape-worthy. A sudden flash of light caught my attention.

At the spot above my heart, where the two boy's spells had hit, it was emitting a shining blue light. I gazed down at it wonderingly.

"This…" I began to say, but found myself interrupted as it slowly began to cover my skin, burning wherever it touched.

I screamed and began to writhe in pain. Aiden dropped to my side and held my unaffected hand. Tears pricked his eyes.

"Someone, do something!" he yelled as I let out another shriek of pain. Everyone stood still, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, immobilized by shock.

The light covered the right half of my body. My guttural cries were endless, filling the dungeons with the sounds of my pain. I whipped my head to Aiden

"Get Lucas!" I screamed as the light began to spread faster and faster. When Aiden jumped up, it covered my boy up to my neck.

I wanted to die. It felt already as if thousands of knifes were stabbing me over and over. So why wouldn't my body give up. Why wouldn't it end this torture already?

"Aiden, please…" I whispered as the light enveloped me, covering my body fully.

All I could see was that light blue light, and then… nothing.

The space around me plunged into darkness as I felt my body falling.

I don't know how long I fell. I only knew that I was doing so in utter silence. It was suffocating.

I dull light hit my eyes as I felt my body connect with something hard. I hit it before tumbling off and hitting the stone ground with a large crack.

I clutched my head, still shaking from the blue light. The pain I felt now was nothing to the torture I experienced minutes ago. I needed to know what happened.

My eyes scanned the room and with a slight shock, I realized I was back in the dungeon, except… it looked different. It was still dark and gloomy, but the walls seemed to be less grimy, if that was possible. I noted that the object I managed to fall on was a large stack of pewter cauldrons, which now littered the floor around me.

"Weird," I mumbled, "Professor Jennings never has any cauldrons in the classroom."

I noticed that my vision began to blur.

Suddenly, the door next to me burst open.

The last thing I remembered was seeing an infuriated man with greasy black hair glaring down at me with cold, black eyes.

'Did we get a new professor?' I thought, moments before I blacked out completely.

…

I slowly opened my eyes, barely aware that my head was pounding.

The first thing I noticed was that it was actually light in the room. I began to push myself up, not sure where I was. A few seconds of investigation proved that I was in the hospital wing. I wondered if the disgruntled man from earlier had brought me to Madame Graham.

I sighed contently. I'd always liked her.

Not wanting to make a big deal, I leaned back down onto my pillow, wanting to sleep the aches away. But, a slight cough caught my attention. Turning my head lazily to the side, I instantly shot up the moment I noticed that there was man next to me. My heart nearly stopped.

It was an old wizard with the longest, whitest beard I'd ever seen. Something told me I'd seen him before.

His old weathered face broke into a smile as his blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.

"Well," he chuckled, obviously shocked by my reaction to him being there, "it seems as if you had quite a fall."

Not trusting myself to speak, I managed a nod. He took it with a knowing smile. Was he another new professor?

"Sorry to give you a scare. Miss…"

I took a deep breath.

"Barrows, Gwendolyn Barrows." I muttered, not noticing the confused look pass his face.

"Well, Miss Barrows, would you like to tell me what happened to you?"

I stared at him momentarily, praying that he wouldn't be too hard on the boys.

"Sure." I sighed, keeping my eyes on the empty cot in front of me as I began to retell my story.

"I was talking to Aiden Potter while waiting for Professor Jennings to arrive. He's always late to his Potions class you see…" I began, suddenly eager to finish the story. "While Aiden and I were talking about our summer vacation, Callum Goyle came up and started provoking Potter. I was thrown off my chair with a flick of his wand.

"They began dueling and I was afraid that they might hurt someone. So I stepped between them and needless to say, I accidentally got hit by their curses at the exact same time, right here." I pointed at the spot above my heart, half expecting to find it glowing blue.

"There was a blue light." I said quickly, not wanting to relive the pain I had been in. "It kind of surrounded me and then, I was falling. I ended up landing back into the classroom but I fell into a pile of cauldrons sitting around there. Except… I'm pretty sure they weren't there before. And that's it. I fainted right after that."

I lifted my head to see a perturbed expression on the old man's face.

"You mentioned Mr. Potter and Mr. Goyle." He began, looking as if he was calculating something in his mind. "Did you mean _Harry_ Potter and _Gregory_ Goyle?"

I gave a little laugh, shocking the old man further.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said softly. "But I have no idea who Gregory Goyle is. Also, I doubt that Harry Potter would be in a 5th year potions classroom, talking to me. Now talking to Aiden would be understandable seeing as he's his grandson and all."

The man's face paled.

"Did you say grandson?" He enquired.

I looked at him confused. I thought everyone knew the Potter family.

"Yes, sir. That's what he is." I told him quietly.

The old man's calculating face returned as he silently worked something out in his head. We sat there for minutes as he continued to think. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke again.

"I know this might sound odd, but what is the month, day, and year?"

I gave him a strange look, but stared ahead again, trying to think.

"How many days have I been asleep?" I questioned.

"Two." he said simply.

"Alright." I said, thinking it over. "Then today would be September 3, 2053."

The man looked at me sadly.

"Miss Barrows, I think that there's more to your accident than a simple fall."

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked confused. What did he mean? I told him everything that happened, excluding the light's pain. I looked down, afraid to find myself burnt to a crisp. But, when I glanced over myself, I found that nothing had changed. So, what was it then?

I looked at the old man questioningly.

He heaved a great sigh.

"Miss Barrows." He began carefully. "That's not todays date."

I let out the breath I'd been unconsciously holding and began to laugh.

"I'm sorry." I said shakily, trying not to laugh in relief of not being told that I had a third eye or something. "What is the date then, sir?"

A somber look painted his face.

"Miss Barrows," he began grimly, "I'm not sure what happened to you, but there might not be a way to help you right now."

"Then what does the date have to do with this?" I questioned. "I only fell."

I looked at him expectantly, causing him to sigh again. He suddenly seemed much older as he muttered out what the problem was.

"Miss Barrows, you seemed to travel in time." He stated heavily.

My mouth popped open.

"W-w-wait! W-what?" I stuttered, looking at the man in shock.

He looked at me with pity before he uttered a sentence that would change my life forever.

"Please forgive me, but today's date is September 1st, 1995."

I stared at him blankly.

"Welcome to the past, Miss Barrows."

* * *

**I've always wanted to do a back-in-time fanfic. Call me nerdy, but whatever. I like it. :)**


	2. 1995

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. If I did, well... who knows what I'd do?**

* * *

"Welcome to the past, Miss Barrows."

I gaped at the old man, looking like a fish.

"S-s-sorry, but I t-think y-you must be m-m-m-mistaken." I stuttered, too in shock to control it.

The old man sighed and gave me another eye-crinkling smile. Something nagged at the back of my memories. I was sure I'd seen him before, but where? My eyes scrutinized his figure for a moment. Suddenly, a memory surfaced from the depths of my mind.

_I was sitting in the Headmaster's office, crying my eyes out. He smiled sympathetically as he listened to my childish cries. It was my third year and the constant isolation at the orphanage and Hogwarts was taking its toll._

_ "Mrs. Stokes, s-s-she th-thinks that-t I-I-I'm some s-sort of freak!" I whispered, hands trying to wipe away the fast-falling tears. "This is the fifth year she's kept me locked up in t-that r-r-room."_

_ Professor Lucas gazed at my small, shaking figure with pity. _

_ "Remember," he wheezed, reminding me of his old age, "our trials make us who we are. Those that you face will not only bring despair, but will help turn you into the great witch you're destined to be."_

_ Professor Lucas was smiling the same knowing smile my mother smiled in the picture, as if he knew something I didn't._

_ My sobs turned into mere sniffles, looking at him with hopeful eyes as a knock sounded on the door. Lucas slowly stood up to answer the call._

_ I stared ahead, wondering if he was telling the truth._

_ "He is right, you know." _

_ My teary eyes snapped upward to one of the paintings of the previous headmasters. It was a man with snow white hair, twinkling eyes, and half-moon glasses. _

_ "H-h-how d-do you know-w that?" I muttered. "H-how can I be great if n-no one n-notices m-m-me?" _

_ The deceased professor smiled._

_ "Trust me, I know." _

_ I sighed and dropped my eyes to the nameplate, wondering what past headmaster would bother to place his faith in someone like me. It took me a moment, but I finally deciphered his name._

_ It was Albus Dumbledore. _

My eyes came back into focus and I let out a huge gasp.

"Y-you're _him_!" I exclaimed. "F-from the portrait; y-you're Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in shock.

"You know me?" He questioned, looking intrigued.

I took a deep breath.

"I met your portrait in Headmaster Lucas's office." I said quickly.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"There's no need to tell me anything else. I don't want to know something more that I already should." He began. "But, as you didn't arrive with a time-turner, you'll have to stay here for the time being."

I nodded faintly. Was there seriously no way back?

"Now, I can see you're a Gryffindor." He pointed at my dirty robes. "I see no reason to change your house placement."

I let out a shaky sigh of relief. Knowing my luck, I'd be put in Slytherin.

"But, the problem will come with your background. Can you tell me about your family?" He asked quietly.

I settled back into my cot again, trying to avoid Dumbledore's eyes. I was afraid that I would find more pity in them.

"I don't have a family s-sir." I muttered, looking firmly at the clenched hands in my lap. "I was orphaned at the George Kelly Orphanage when I was a month old. No one ever told me my parents' name. A-although, the matron did give me a picture."

Silently, I took the photo out of my pocket and handed to Dumbledore. His eyes glinted with amusement as they roved over the couple holding me as a baby.

"You look just like your mother." He said, smiling. "And your father…"

Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"Well, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them as they have yet to exist." He added. "Or anyone else in this school with the last name of 'Barrows' for that matter."

My hopes plummeted. I inwardly cursed myself for even hoping that I would be able to meet some of my long-lost family, not that I'd know what to say to them. You couldn't exactly introduce yourself to a stranger as their future descendant. I didn't want them to think that I was crazy. Sighing, I turned my attention back to Dumbledore.

"May I just use my actual name and background then?" I asked. "I'll just tell people that I'm a muggleborn since I can't exactly prove otherwise."

Dumbledore happily nodded.

"All we need know is why you're here."

I thought quietly for a moment, struggling to come up with a coherent excuse. Then, it came to me.

"They don't need to know. That'll be my business." I stated. "But, if they had to know, I'd tell them all about my unfortunate illness I've been suffering from for six years."

If possible, Dumbledore's smile grew wider.

"Well said, Miss Barrows." he said, standing up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Start-of-Term feast I need to attend. Would you like to join me?"

I looked at him uneasily, suddenly feeling queasy. It felt like my first year all over again.

"N-no thank you, s-sir." I managed to choke out.

Dumbledore looked at me curiously as I began to shake.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern spreading across his ancient face.

"I'm f-f-fine." I mumbled, trying to calm my nerves. "I g-get really sh-shy around p-people, that's all."

I took in a deep breath and felt the shaking stop. Carefully, I looked at the frozen wizard by my bed, who began to chuckle.

"Well," he chortled. "I'll just inform the other professors of your arrival. I'll leave the students to you."

I groaned, hoping that the Gryffindors wouldn't bombard me with questions. I began to suspect that this was what Dumbledore had in mind, as a cure for my shyness no less.

With a sly grin, Dumbledore swept out of the room, murmuring "The password is 'Baubles'."

Slightly confused, it took me a moment to realize that he was talking about the password to the Gryffindor common room. Within a moment, I knew that there was no chance of me going to dinner. The mere idea of having the entire school staring at the 'new girl' made me want to hurl.

'Yeah…' I thought grimly, 'This'll be just like my first year.'

With that delightful thought, I flung back the blankets covering me and gingerly made my way through the castle.

/

I didn't make it far until I ploughed into a student near the great hall. The others around her didn't notice, as they were all excited for the feast.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" I squeaked, looking at the ground. I quickly glanced up and found the blood draining out of my face.

"Aiden?" I asked, gawking at the figure before me. "H-how d-did you get h-here?"

The boy before me looked stunned and confused.

With a jolt, I realized that he wasn't Aiden. They had the same short messy, jet black hair, but Aiden was much shorter and had muddy brown eyes. But, I found myself staring at a boy with brilliant green eyes instead. I stood there for a moment, mesmerized by the greens that seemed to swirl together behind his glasses. That is, until I remembered what had happened.

Feeling my cheeks burn, I looked down at my feet, saying, "S-sorry. Wrong person." before I fled to the staircase; not noting the boy's confused stare following me the whole way up before he ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer a bit more well-written. Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Trouble with the Toad

**All Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_Ms. Kendrick, the new matron's assistant, dragged me through the cold, stone halls of the George Kelly Orphanage. My legs had given out a while ago from the hard labor we were expected to do daily. Snarling, she jerked me in front of an unfamiliar room before dropping me into a heap on the floor. She grabbed the ring of keys from her pants pocket and chose a worn-out, gray key. She eyed it with a slight smirk before she unlocked the heavy entrance and swung it open. _

_ "IN." She barked, aiming a kick at my side as I crawled into the dank, room. I yelped and hurried in. She shut the door behind me. My shoulders slumped as I heard the click of the locks activate._

_ "Welcome to the isolation room." Ms. Kendrick crooned, voice muffled by the thick door. "Think of it as your personal residence until you leave. Enjoy."_

_ With a sharp laugh, she left me alone to observe my new home, except there was nothing to see. The room was dark, except for a small ray of light from the miniscule window that stood tauntingly above me. It had to be at least ten feet, maybe more. All I knew was that I was trapped. _

_ I was trapped in my own black abyss._

/

I woke up gasping for breaths of air. Tears ran down my face.

"Sh…" I murmured. "It was just a dream. You won't be going back there. You're too far away."

After a few moments, I managed to calm down. The dream was so… real. That room was the very bane of my existence. But, unfortunately for me, it was also my home.

Mrs. Stokes had sensed that there was something off about me, often calling me a freak when my magical powers began to kick in. When I was younger, she adored me. But the moment things started happening, her opinion of me turned sour. It was when I turned seven that she threw me into that room. The isolation nearly drove me off the deep end. Luckily, that all changed when I entered Hogwarts. I only had to spend three months out of the year there. It was bearable, but took its toll. Even now, tight spaces made it hard for me to breathe.

Sighing, I shoved the thoughts out of mind and looked around my empty dormitory. Dumbledore had arranged for me to stay alone, feeling that it should help keep my secret safer. In all honesty, it only made me lonelier. It was September 3rd now. It had been a few days of classes and I was able to meet most of my teachers. That is, except for my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I wasn't able to attend the class due to a quick meeting with Dumbledore concerning the workload that I'd take on this year.

The other 5th year Gryffindors seemed… nice. They were plenty rowdy. I learned a bit about them like one boy, Seamus… I think, had a knack for exploding even the simplest of things with his spell work. Then there was Hermione Granger, a girl who left me feeling unsettled. From what I could tell, she was extremely intelligent and was probably called a know-it-all daily. But that wasn't the source of my uneasiness. It was the fact that she actually noticed my existence.

It was during our first History of Magic class. Everyone was dozing of except for us two as old Professor Binns was droning on about the Goblin Wars. I tried to pay attention, but even I found myself drifting off. Eventually I fell asleep, which would have been great, if I hadn't fallen out of my seat right after.

A thud resounded across the classroom. I thought no one noticed until I saw a girl with a wild mane of bushy hair staring at me incredulously. Only later did I find out her name.

She continued to glance at me every class, as if she was trying to figure out if I were a figment of her imagination. But, she never made the move to come talk to me. Even if I was wary of the attention, it still hurt.

"No it doesn't." I muttered, dragging myself out of my soft bed. "I'm perfectly fine."

With that, I slouched into the bathroom, only to flinch at the sight of myself in the mirror.

I looked the same way I did every time I returned from my imprisonment over the summer, dead on my feet. Normally, my waist-length, chocolate brown hair cascaded down my back in loose curls. But, after an attack from Ms. Kendrick with some scissors, it hung lank and choppy, right below my shoulders. Even the color seemed to dull. My usual midnight blue eyes that usually sparkled with amusement lost its life, darkening to a near black color. My skin paled to a chalky white from the lack of light in that dark prison. But, the drastic change revolved around my figure. I was naturally thin, but always had a bit of fluff here and there, nothing drastic. However, due to the lack of meals, my cheeks would hollow out while any possible body fat slipped right off of my frame. This year had been especially hard. Yet somehow, I managed to keep the roundness in my face. Nevertheless, the weight had to drop from somewhere and I found that my ribs were showing more prominently this year.

Once again, I shuddered at my reflection. It would take months to return to normal.

I stepped into the shower and continued to ready myself for classes. I was finally going to be able to attend my Defense Against the Dark Art (or DADA, as I like to shorten it.). I heard that the professor was some sort of tyrant. So, when I was ready, I decided to go meet her early, as there was only a few minutes of breakfast left. My appetite had yet to adjust to eating three meals a day instead of one miniscule serving. It would take a month for me to be able to eat every meal fully. But, I was used to it. Complaining would get me nowhere.

I stepped into the DADA classroom, shocked by the sudden splashes of pink strewn across the room. It was… different.

I slowly made my way up to the short, stubby witch who would be my professor, gluing a small smile on my face.

"Hello." I spoke softly, watching as the witch's head snapped up. I felt myself tense slightly as I realized the woman looked like an overgrown toad. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from letting out a laugh. "My name is Gwendolyn Barrows. I just transferred here."

The toad woman narrowed her eyes.

"Ah…" She said, smiling sweetly. "Welcome to my class. My name is Dolores Umbridge. Why don't you take a seat in the back?"

I gave a slight jerk of the head and stiffly walked to the back of the classroom, feeling her sharp eyes watching my every move. I knew that smile was false. Underneath it lied something darker, sicker. It made me shudder just thinking about it.

It was when I took my seat that the other students entered the classroom. They all walked in, with a grim frown on their faces. One by one, they sat in their desks. I sighed, noting how not even Hermione saw me this time. I was back to being invisible.

Umbridge promptly began the lesson, warning that wands should be put away. I frowned.

"What kind of Defense Against the Dark Arts class doesn't require a wand?" I muttered. A tall, gangly boy with flaming red hair sitting in front of me turned, slightly stunned at my sudden appearance. He probably just noticed I was there.

It was then that I noticed others glancing at me too with identical faces. It was then I noticed what had happened.

"Ms. Barrows," Umbridge piped in her fake-sweet voice, "Did you say something?"

The sharp glare that followed indicated that she heard my comment from earlier. I had spoken too loud.

"No m'am." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks redden. "Please continue this _interesting_ lesson."

I noticed even more stares when my soft voice broke the tense silence. Umbridge merely huffed before she began the lesson again.

Within minutes, as she droned on and on about the theories of defense, I felt my eyelids droop. It was terrible boring. Nothing at all what my DADA class had been in the 2050's. They were thrilling. This, on the other hand, was dismal. Needless to say, I felt myself drifting away. I did too, until a large banging sound erupted from beside my head. I shot up, startled to see Umbridge, seething.

The short woman was pink-faced, eyes swirling with loathing. I managed not to flinch.

"Ms. Barrows." she seethed. "We do not _sleep_ in this class."

"Really?" I muttered, still disoriented from my nap. Umbridge scowled. "That's too bad."

I began to slump forward in my chair again when the witch slammed her hand onto my desk again.

"Ms. Barrows!" she snapped, not making any attempts at being considerate as she jabbed my head with her wand.

I woke up, slightly irritated. Sleep still muddled my brain, leading me to say one of the stupidest things I ever said to a professor.

"Toad-face…" I breathed, glaring daggers at Umbridge. Snickers filled the classroom as all the Gryffindors turned to gaze at me with awe. Umbridge's face darkened from a light peak to a puce stain.

"Detention. Here. Before Dinner." She hissed, stomping to the front of the classroom while yelling, "Class dismissed."

I found my consciousness fully awake as a flurry of movement erupted around me. I noticed that Hermione was staring again, a look of worry etched on her face as she glanced at the boy next to her, the one I had ran into in the Entrance Hall. His green eyes were on Umbridge, narrowing with every step she took. Umbridge turned to me looking murderous. I felt myself begin to shake as the memories of a few moments ago flooded into my brain.

'Crap.' I thought, swiftly grabbing my bag before sprinting into the corridor. 'What have I done?"

* * *

**Thank you all for the review and follows! It makes me so happy!**

******No reviews make Marietta sad. A sad Marietta makes the world fall apart. The world falling apart leads to countless deaths. Don't cause countless deaths. Review today. :)**


	4. Detention with Delores

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did... well let's just say that Hawaii would be mine!**

* * *

I was all nerves by the time I reached Umbridge's office that evening. I had spent the rest of the day trying to remember what part the horrid toad-woman had played in past, or the present in this case. But, my mind drew a blank. That only made me more nervous.

I stepped into the horribly-pink, immediately spotting the pink-clad woman standing behind her desk. Mechanically, I trudged forward. My body shivered as a sense of foreboding surged through my veins. I wanted to run away.

'Gryffindors don't run away.' I thought stubbornly while raising my eyes to look at Professor Umbridge dead in the eyes. The distained look I received didn't comfort me. She cleared her throat.

"You may sit there, Miss Barrows." She stated, nodding her head to the desk to her right.

Silently, I obeyed. A stack of parchment sat in front of me, with a quill sitting to its left. I aimlessly picked it up. Umbridge cleared her throat once again.

"Hem, hem." She clucked. "You will be writing lines. To be more precise, you will write, 'I will learn respect.'"

Sighing, I picked up the quill with my left hand.

"Is there any ink?" I asked in my normally quiet tone. I tried to keep my fear of this woman from infusing with it. My body stiffened as a sardonic smile spread over Umbridge's pudgy face.

"No, dear." Her smile grew. "You won't need any ink."

Slightly perturbed, I began to write. Umbridge returned to her desk. Immediately, a pain through my hand as I wrote "I will learn respect" over and over. Whenever I wrote the phrase on the parchment, the same phrase appeared to be cut in my skin. But, within a moment, the words disappeared altogether, leaving behind an angry patch of red skin. I continued for a minute, glancing from the red ink that fluidly appeared as my quill danced across the paper while forming the required phrase to the words carved into my hand repeatedly. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Is that my…" I trailed off, looking at Umbridge in horror. She looked at me with a twisted grin.

"This is my blood!" I squeaked, dropping the quill immediately. "That's sick!"

Umbridge hobbled over to my desk, giving me a malicious sneer.

"You earned this detention, and you will fulfill it or you will be expelled." She growled slightly.

She continued to stare at me until the quill returned to my hand. I had no desire to be stuck in the past _and _homeless at the same time. Hogwarts was all I had.

When I started up the writing again, the toad-woman returned to her desk brandishing a satisfied smirk appearing on her face. I openly glared at the teacher, surprising myself greatly.

'Maybe I really am a Gryffindor.' I mused, having never given a teacher anything but a look of respect. But that didn't matter now, not with the evil woman that sat in front of me.

Pain seared on the back of my hand as I continued to write.

I glanced at Umbridge, sending another glare and found myself gasping. In her place, I saw Ms. Kendrick, hovering in her place with her hateful sneer in place. I blanched at her figure, feeling my heart thud against my ribcage. The matron's assistant's voice rang through my mind.

_Come on, dearie. A little pain won't hurt, right? I'd say it's good for freaks like you. _

I shook my head and carefully looked back up, seeing only Umbridge this time.

'What was that?' I thought, slightly shaking from the sight of the matron's assistant, my personal nightmare. Suddenly, the pain didn't seem that bad.

Feeling Umbridge's sharp glare again, I hid my face beneath my choppy hair, trying to calm my frantic heartbeat.

/

Two hours later, I immediately knew that I judged wrong. The pain hadn't disappeared at all. In fact, once the shock of seeing Ms. Kendrick faded, I found that the pain increased by twofold. I kept a silent string of curses running through my head as I saw that the cuts weren't disappearing like they had originally. For the first time, I felt nothing but hate for a Hogwarts professor. A knock at the door sounded as another person walked in. Umbridge was distracted, giving me enough time to mop up the blood that pooled on my right hand.

The green-eyed student I had run into days ago strode in with a grim determined look plastered on his face. I realized as he sat down on the desk to my right while shooting me a quick look of sympathy, that this wasn't his first detention with the toad. Umbridge's eyes glimmered excitedly.

"Same as usual, Mr. Potter." she chirped.

My face drained from any of the color it had left as I began my writing again. Mr. Potter? Did she mean Harry Potter? I glanced at the boy next to me before groaning inwardly.

'I'm such an idiot!' I yelled in my head. That was Harry-freaking-Potter. I noticed how similar he looked to Aiden my first day here. I could even see the lightning scar etched in his head. How had it not clicked?!

'It's the time travel.' I decided. 'It made me stupid.'

Trying to ignore the fact I was sitting near one of the biggest heroes admired by my generation, I continued to self-inflict the horrible pain to my hand. I decided that this qualified as some sort of torture. The pain was beginning to make myself tear up.

'No!' I thought forcefully, trying to imitate the same determined expression Harry had been wearing moments ago. 'She will not get to me.'

With that final thought, I continued to slice my hand open with the same phrase. I tried to ignore the pain. I tried to ignore the fact that my hand was slowly being mauled to pieces. But, most of all, I tried to ignore the urge I had to ogle at the greatest wizard of my time, who happened to be sitting right next to me.

/

The detention persisted, even when the light faded from the sky. Somewhere in my mind, it registered that I had been slicing my hand open for nearly six hours. While Harry's hand was bleeding from the cuts, it was clear that Harry's cuts were meant to scar. Mine, on the other hand, were meant to hurt. Blood covered my desk, soaking the pieces of parchment entirely while some seeped onto my robes. My skin on my hand was nearly shredded to pieces. The words weren't even visible, marred by the blood mass that was my hand. No one seemed to notice. Umbridge seemed too enraptured in Harry's pain to notice that Madame… Pomfry, I think, would most likely have to amputate the sucker rather than heal it.

Vaguely, I felt my head pounding from the constant source of pain from my right hand. But, I made no move to stop. Once I had hit the four hour mark, my mind seemed to shut down and I kept going, following whatever instructions that were given to me. I wrote and wrote, only able to feel the slices sinking into my skin one by one. I knew that I wouldn't stop until Umbridge said to. Otherwise, I'd go until I collapsed from blood loss. The second scenario seemed more likely to me at that point.

Once all there was no light left outside, Umbridge finally spoke.

"Ms. Barrows, Mr. Potter, you two are done for today. I think it has _sunk in_ enough for tonight." She was still smiling. "Mr. Potter, you'll still have to return tomorrow though."

Harry and I nodded mechanically as we stood to take our leave. Every inch I moved, my hand lashed out with a new wave of pain. But, I didn't react. I was too far gone.

Harry made his way to the door, too busy grinding his teeth at the evil woman behind him to notice my bloody figure. I began to depart too when Umbridge's snide voice rang out again.

"Miss Barrows, I'd like to inform you that if you ever imply that I'm anything less than a Pure-blood again, the time will be doubled."

I didn't look back, and detachedly pushed my way through the door, my left hand clutched my mauled right. My body was shaking and my vision began to dim. But, I kept on walking. I couldn't break down, not in front of her.

So when I reached the end of the corridor outside her classroom, I promptly broke down in tears. I fell to my knees, clutching my tortured hand. I wanted to be back in my own time, back to be the shy, invisible girl that teachers loved. I wanted to be ignored again. I even wanted to be back in my prison at the George Kelly Orphanage with Ms. Kendrick. My hand hurt that much.

'She's evil. She's the worst. She's…' I couldn't come up a good enough word for her in my mind that would explain what I felt right then. It was indescribable.

Suddenly, the scuffing of shoes reminded me that I wasn't alone when I exited the Toad's presence. A shadow hovered over me. Looking up through my tears, I saw the concerned face of Harry Potter looking down at me.

He quickly glanced at the hand that I was cradling in my arm, drenching me and the surrounding floor in crimson. His eyes flashed.

"How long did she have you writing?" He asked, anger erupting from every syllable.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found the sobs I let out were interfering.

"S-s-six hours…" I choked out, my vision starting to blur.

'That can't be good.' I thought.

I started to get up when Harry began to swear at my answer. It would have been very entertaining had I not been struggling to stand in the first place. Black spots began to dot my vision.

"That little…" he seethed, but cut himself off when he saw me stumble. "Hey, are you alright."

Shaking on my two feet, I tried to nod before my legs gave out and found myself falling. I stiffened, expecting to hit the hard, cold ground. But, I found myself falling into someone's arms instead.

I only had time to mumble out a quick "Thank you" as I found myself staring into pools of emerald green. A second later, my consciousness faded completely.

Umbridge truly was a horrible woman.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the follow and favorites! I truly seeing all the notifications in my inbox. I hope you enjoy the future work I have for this project :)**


	5. No Longer Invisible

**_ Warning: If you read this chapter before, know that this has been edited and is slightly different than what I originally wrote. In addition, I don't own any bit of the Harry Potter Franchise. So, don't sue me._**

* * *

_I was too afraid to move. Clutching my trunk in my shaky arms, I watched as people hurried their way to their different trains. Professor Longbottom had told me that my train would be at Platform 9 ¾. To an eleven-year-old, that was simple enough. But, standing in between platforms 9 and 10, proved a different story. I felt myself shaking. Had it all been a lie?_

_ My head swiveled from side to side, desperate to find any sign of the platform. I managed to stutter out the question to a guard, but he merely laughed it off as a joke and left me in the middle of the platforms. I silently willed myself not to cry, that is, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_ Tears slid down my face as I spun around, finding myself standing in front of an elderly couple. The man had gray hair and a slightly wrinkled face. On his forehead, a lightning-bolt shaped scar stood out. He smiled gently down to me and glanced to the woman to his right, the one holding my shoulder. She had snowy white hair that fell to her shoulders in soft waves. For an aged woman, she aged gracefully. But, their looks weren't what struck me the most; it was the caring look on their faces that managed to warm my broken, childish heart. _

_ "Are you okay?" The old woman asked, smiling softly at my tear-stained face. "Do you need help finding the platform?"_

_ I nodded my head uncertainly. The older man chuckled._

_ "Don't worry." He said with the same gentle voice the woman used. "I didn't know my way onto the platform my first year too."_

_ That seemed to make me feel better. _

_ Without a word, the man grabbed my luggage lying on the ground while the woman grabbed my hand. _

_ "It's right through the brick wall." She whispered, eyeing the regular people walking about the station. "See?"_

_ Walking up to the barrier between the platforms, she placed her palm through the solid form. I gasped as she pulled me through. I couldn't believe my eyes. _

_ A large red train was surrounded by a large amount of people wearing strange clothes. The signs everywhere read 'Platform 9 ¾.' I found myself shaking in anticipation to what the train would be taking me to. I would finally have a home. I turned to thank the elderly couple but found myself alone. They stood off to the side with what obviously was their family. They all looked similar. _

_ Smiling at the elderly woman, who had raised her head to send me a quick wink with her dark-colored eyes before turning to her husband, I turned to board the train. Vaguely, I heard people excitedly chatting to each other._

_ "Did you see him?"_

_ "There he is!"_

_ "Did you see the scar?"_

_ I turned in curiosity to see the crowd gaping at the elderly man who had helped me._

_ "Who is it?" _

"_It's Harry Potter, of course."_

/

My eyes shot open as I took in my surroundings. I was in the hospital wing. Again.

My body felt lethargic as I struggled to sit up while my right hand felt sore. I wondered what had happened. I gingerly reached for a glass of water that was on the table besides my cot. My throat felt strangely parched.

Grasping the cool glass with my left hand, I tried to remember what had happened to land me here. The last thing I remembered was heading to Umbridge's office for detention. I gasped as all the memories from the night surged through my mind. I vaguely comprehended the sound of my glass crashing to the floor beside me. It all came back to me: Umbridge, her quill, the pain.

Shaking, I raised my right hand and hesitantly looked at its surface. It was no longer a bloody mess. The skin across it was smooth and its usual ivory color. The only deviations were the jagged words scarred into the pale tissue.

I shuddered at the sight of the phrase "I will learn respect" that was permanently etched into my skin. A surge of fear and anger surged through my veins. There was no doubt in my mind that the Old Toad was nothing but an evil hag. Even Professor Cain, my old DADA teacher wouldn't hand out punishments like that, and that man had a knack for cursing his most impertinent students. Umbridge's methods made Cain look tame.

Madame Pomfry bustled over to my bed, having heard the crash of my glass as it hit the floor.

"Oh, you're awake." She sighed. "How are you feeling?"

I was about to open my mouth to say I was perfectly fine when a thought popped into my head.

How did I even get here?

"Wait, w-what happened?" I stuttered, the confusion triggering my slight speech block. Madame Pomfry's eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Potter dropped you off Wednesday night. It's Friday morning now." She huffed, obviously upset. "He said that you both had just returned from detention with Professor Umbridge but refused to tell me exactly how you got the wound."

I flinched at the memory as Madame Pomfry's face turned to stone. She obviously didn't appreciate being kept in the dark.

"But," she started softly again, indicating my limp right hand. "I found out eventually."

I tried not to look at the wretched letters carved into my skin, glancing only at her somber face.

"She did this to you, didn't she?" she asked in a small voice. I froze, not knowing what to say. What would Umbridge do if I told anyone? But, Madame Pomfry took the hesitation as a yes.

"You're free to leave whenever you feel well enough." she said somberly, swiftly turning on her heel and marching to her office. "I healed the skin on your hand quickly enough. The only thing left on there will be that _scar_. You may still feel a tad bit woozy from the extensive blood-loss, but that is only temporary. I wouldn't over-exert yourself in the next twenty-four hours though."

She was gone within moments.

Not wanting to stay in the room, I found exiting the hospital wing the moment Madame Pomfry entered her office. I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, feeling the strain the blood-loss was putting on my body, through a slightly aching head. I tried to distract myself by thinking of my dream.

It was the first time I had me Harry Potter and his wife (I never could remember her name though). That memory was one I held dear to my heart. It made me realize that not everyone was as cruel as those in the orphanage. It gave me hope that I would have a better life once I graduated from Hogwarts. It was all thanks to that kind elderly couple.

I thought seeing Harry Potter in detention and all the other times I saw him. I felt my face redden considerably, remembering that I plowed into him my first day here. Suddenly, I froze in front of the common room entrance, feeling like I couldn't breathe.

"Merlin's pants…" I muttered under my breath, "This is real. I met Harry-freakin'-Potter…"

For the first time since I arrived to that week, the severity of what happened was crashing all around me. I had travelled back in time, because of Potter and Goyle's fight. I flinched, making myself enter the common room. But the same phrase repeated in my head over and over.

This was real. I had actually managed to get myself stuck in the past.

I felt myself beginning to shake, my mind whirling with a thousand questions. The dull pain in my head grew larger.

_How did this happen? Could I go back? Would anyone miss me? Did they even notice I'm gone? Do the people here even notice I exist?_

My mind raced with questions as I crossed the Gryffindor Common room. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my hysterical thoughts. The shaking was worse than ever. A few moments later I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a flash of green.

I managed to calm down once I noticed who was standing in front of me. When I did, I could feel my face getting red again. Harry Potter stood a bit away, regarding me with wary eyes. He looked at me quizzically, as if asking if I was okay.

I gave him a little nod.

Harry's eyes roved over her right hand, grimacing when he spotted the white scars. Looking slightly disgruntled, he walked off towards his friends. Hermione and the gangly red-headed boy smiled when he approached them at their spots by the fireplace.

I felt a pang in my heart, wishing that I had people to smile at me when I entered a room. But, seeing where the thoughts were taking me, I instantly cleared my mind, noticing that Harry was glancing up at me, a confused look on his face. Hermione noticed and followed his gaze, eyes widening when she reached my figure.

Feeling uncomfortable, I began walking again, freezing when I heard footsteps right behind me. Turning around, I found myself face to face with Hermione Granger. She was grinning softly, as if she knew that talking outright would make me even more uncomfortable. My eyes flickered over to Harry and his other friend. They were both looking at Hermione as if she were mental.

"Hello." She said brightly, brushing her bushy hair away from her face. "My name is Hermione Granger."

I looked at her strangely. I'd heard stories of Hermione in the future, of how she struggled for the rights of all magical creatures. Unfortunately, I was never able to meet her. I decided to respond back.

"I'm Gwendolyn Barrows." I said in my soft tone, placing a small smile on my face. "I just transferred here."

Hermione's eyes lit up with a thousand questions. But, she remained quiet and only smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm a prefect for the fifth year Gryffindors. So, if you need help adjusting here in any way, feel free to come get me."

Then, with another smile, she spun on her heel and began to walking back to the two gaping boys.

I started up the stairs when I realized something. All the fifth year Gryffindors I walked by would stop and stare for a moment, only to smile or give a small hello. Then they'd continue their way. By the time I'd made it to my secluded dorm, my face was beet red. I'd never gotten that much attention from people before. It felt nice… in a way; but also strange.

I flopped onto my bed and buried my head into my fluffy, white pillows, willing the heat to drain from my face. The incident in Umbridge's class gained me a lot of attention. Now people knew I existed and would want to know why I was here. Suddenly, my excuse that I was sick seemed flimsy. I wished I could return to the previous solitude of my life. But that wasn't possible anymore.

No one could forget the girl that actually called Umbridge a Toad to her face.

* * *

**Sorry for the change. I just realized that this chapter didn't lead into the next one like it was supposed to. I chalk it up to lack of sleep. I finally have a day off from work tomorrow. So you know what that means? NEW CHAPTER! yay!1 Now, if you excuse me, I'll be hibernating so I can catch up with all the lost sleep. **

**You can review... IF YOU WANT... I'm trying reverse psychology here ;)**


	6. The Daft Bimbo

**I do not own the Harry Potter characters, only a small, flimsy stick I pretend is a wand. :)**

* * *

"Sir, are you sure that there's no way for me to get home?"

Dumbledore glanced at me with weary eyes.

"I am sorry, Ms. Barrows." He sighed. "Normally, I would suggest the use of a time-turner. But, the ministry and I… don't see eye to eye at the moment."

I visibly deflated, feeling the pressure of the situation press against my lungs. Would I really be stuck here forever? No, I would return, but as an old woman. I almost chuckled at the idea of popping back into the classroom yelling 'I'm back!' The student's expressions would be priceless.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, pulling me from my reverie.

"If I may ask, what is making you so eager to head home now?" He inquired. "It did not appear that it concerned you too much in the previous weeks."

I lowered my head and tried to think up an answer. It had been a week since the 'Toad incident.' The other Gryffindors in my year suddenly made it a point to figure out who I was. There was a new person every day. They were all nice, for the most part. But, meeting so many people whose futures I was vaguely aware of scared me to death.

I looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes. I needed to make him understand that I didn't want attachments. It would only hurt when I finally left. I knew that the Ministry would come around eventually. When they finally did, I could get a time-turner and leave, before I was too attached to the people here.

"I don't belong here." I whispered softly. "It's hard to exist somewhere where you aren't even supposed to be."

Dumbledore regarded me somberly, as if he had heard this sort of thing before. But, after a few seconds, he spoke.

"I do not believe that is true." He began, slowly standing. "The fact that you are here to begin with is a sign that you have a role to fulfill on your own. Occurrences like this do not just happen for any apparent reason. Call it fate, if you will."

I stood, sensing that our time was up. Dumbledore seemed so busy these days. I knew it wasn't fair to be taking up such time. I quietly thanked him for his help. But, something else poked at my mind in curiosity.

"Sir," I started slowly. "I've been wondering from the time I arrived here. Why were you so quick to actually believe that I was a time-traveler?"

For the first time that day, Dumbledore's face broke into a smile.

"Because, Miss Barrows." Dumbledore chuckled. "You aren't the first student I've met who has accidentally traveled in time."

My mouth popped open, but I found myself being ushered out the door by the weary Dumbledore, effectively silencing all the questions that were racing through my mind.

/

"Hey! Hey you!"

I sighed, turning to face the voice. I was halfway back from Dumbledore's office. I sighed as I realized who was speaking. It was a loud girl in my year from Gryffindor; Lavender, I believe. Lavender ran towards me, her dirty-blonde hair bouncing all around her. I smiled, knowing what was coming.

"Hi!" She smiled brightly. "I'm Lavender Brown. And you are…"

"My name is Gwendolyn Barrows." I mumbled, happy that my stuttering hadn't surfaced for a while. Talking to new people was getting easier and easier each day.

"So, where are you from? I know you're a transfer student, but you must have learned magic from somewhere. I mean no one can just do magic on a fifth year level without some sort of training first. If it were that easy, I would be in my seventh year by now."

I stared incredulously at the girl in front of me. How was she able to talk that fast?

Only a moment later did I realize that she had asked me a question.

"Oh… um," I stalled, "I've been sick since I was little. So, I wasn't able to go to school until now. Er… I'm all better, you see."

I sighed. I was such a horrible liar.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lavender squeaked, face twisted into a sad pout.

I held in another sigh. I could tell why she was doing this. She was infamous for her gossiping. Lavender needed more information for her next big rumor. I at least gave her the benefit of the doubt on whether her sympathy was real. She wasn't totally heartless, I hoped.

"So," she began conspiratorially, "what do you think of that nasty rumor of You-Know-Who's return?"

I smiled sadly. I remembered very few things from my History of Magic class, but this was one of them; the wizarding world's faltering faith in Harry Potter. It was sad to think that those who believed in his very presence the most would so easily turn their backs on him at the first piece of bad news he gave. When we learned of this our fourth year, most of the class went on angrily ranting over the matter for days. Harry Potter was our generation's hero. I sighed and turned my attention to Lavender, who had just begun to talk again.

"Personally, I believe it's rubbish." She stated in a snotty voice. "That scar he got when You-Know-Who cursed him must have addled his brain a bit, if you know what I mean."

"No." I snapped, liking the girl less and less by the minute. "I sure as bloody well do not understand what you mean."

Lavender's face flushed as she spluttered indignantly.

"Y-you _actually_ believe him!"

I glared at the petite gossiper.

"Of course I do." I retorted. "You'd have to be a daft bimbo not to believe Harry."

Lavender's cheeks puffed up. She opened her mouth to say something. But, after glancing over my shoulder, her eyes widened a bit as she snapped her mouth shut and spun on her heel, marching angrily away.

"Irritating girl…" I muttered under my breath and turned to see who had scared her away. Silently, I prayed that it wasn't Snape. He seemed to have a grudge against me ever since I took that spill into this time and dented some of his cauldrons with my skull. But, in the end, it wasn't Snape.

It was Harry Potter.

I felt my face redden as I realized that he must've heard the whole conversation between Lavender and I, due to the fact that the only emotion on his face was one of shock.

We stood in silence for a few moments as the shock slowly drained from his face. I fidgeted with the edge of my jumper as he turned his gaze towards me again.

"You believe me?" He asked skeptically, his green eyes blazing with intensity.

I sighed; it must've seemed strange to have the new girl suddenly claiming her faith in him when he had given no reason for her to trust him in the first place. But, it was too late now.

"Of course," I replied, "You're no liar, Harry."

Relief spread across his face. I smiled and began to walk away to the common room. A moment later, I heard the sound of quickening footsteps on the stone floor. In no time at all, Harry had caught up to me. I felt a strange swooping sensation in my stomach when I glanced at him curiously as he walked by my side. He gave a small grin.

"So," Harry started. "Your name is Gwen, right?"

I stared at him, wondering how he knew my name, even if it was a botched version of it. Then it hit me. Hermione.

"It's actually Gwendolyn." I said softly. "But, I don't mind being called Gwen. Hermione told you, I'm guessing."

Harry laughed uncomfortably.

"Er… yeah, we were all a bit curious to where you came from. I mean, it's out fifth year now. I'd think that someone would notice you existed before now."

"Not always." I mumbled, looking at my feet as we began to climb the stairs towards the portrait. People barely acknowledged that I existed in the future. I doubted it would be any different here.

I looked up to see a slightly perturbed Harry. I stumbled, realizing that he must have heard me and scrambled my brain for something to distract him. The topic of what I had meant would be too close to the topic of my spill through time.

"Well," I laughed weakly, "the whole appearing out of nowhere thing is sort of my fault. I asked Dumbledore not to announce my arrival to the school."

Harry stared at me incredulously.

"Why?"

I sighed, playing with the edge of my jumper again. "I tend to get embarrassed in front of large amounts of people; which is why I wasn't exactly jumping up and down for people to notice me."

Harry chuckled and I found myself grinning at the sound. It was soothing, in a way.

"You probably should have thought about that before calling an Umbridge a 'toad-face.'" He chortled.

I felt my already red face burn as Harry continued to laugh quietly.

"It wasn't my fault!" I cried, feeling embarrassed. "I'm not coherent when I first wake up. I said the first thing I thought!"

I faltered as I heard Harry laugh harder and louder. I found myself beginning to giggle too. It was infectious. I gave Harry a grudging smile when he finally stopped a moment later.

"Alright, whatever. It's too late now." I muttered as the still smiling Harry trailed behind me.

When we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I quickly relayed the password, looking back when the portrait-door swung open. Harry hung back at the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry, I'm going to meet with some my friends."

I smiled, feeling the swooping sensation again when he smiled back. I wondered what that was about. Turning to enter, I heard Harry's voice again, suddenly somber.

"What is it like to be naturally invisible?"

I froze. Of course he wondered about it. He was ogled at by every person he met. I turned to Harry and gave him a sad smile. His eyebrows knit together in concern.

"It's lonely."

I turned my back to him as he comprehended my answer, swinging the portrait-door closed.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Working SUCKS! But, I'm trying harder to keep up.**

**By the way, if you are wondering who the other time traveler is, you can look to my other Harry Potter fanfic, "If the Room of Requirement had a Sense of Humor..." **

**I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to update soon. :)**

.


	7. Blood-Purity Nonsense Duels

**I don't own Harry Potter, at least... that's what they say...**

* * *

"What have we got here?" A voice purred in my ear.

I flinched at the sudden proximity between the dark-haired Slytherin and me as I tried to remember how I had gotten into this situation.

"Oh look, boys! We've found ourselves a stray Gryffindor! Makes sense… no Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would be stupid enough to approach us, let alone run right into us."

I blinked.

_Of course…_

I the memories of the past few minutes rushed into my mind. I had woken up late that morning and was running through the halls so I wouldn't be late to Transfiguration. I learned very quickly that you didn't want to get on McGonagall's bad side. I was about to turn into the transfiguration courtyard when I accidentally ploughed into a group of passing Slytherins, which left me at the present, facing the group of leering gits surrounding me. The dark-haired one continued to talk to me as I backed up against the stone archway leading to the courtyard. He was getting too close.

"I bet you're a Mudblood-lover like the lot of them, correct?" He sneered. Anger flooded my system at the sound of the vulgar name, as it did for any witch or wizard.

I bit back the retort that bubbled to my lips and slipped my hand into my pocket to grasp my wand. The dark-haired boy's eyes flickered to my moving hand. His tight sneer turned into a look of pure delight as he stepped back in anticipation. A stray group of Hufflepuffs hurried by, avoiding eye contact.

"Look here, the idiot is going to fight her way out. I bet she didn't like my comment, unless she's the one with filthy blood." The boys laughed cruelly as they each mirrored my actions and whipped out their wands. "I'll take that as a yes, you _Mudblood_."

I leveled my wand at the Slytherin's chest.

"Let me through." I spoke clearly, voice swelling with bravery. The Slytherins looked unimpressed.

"That's no way to treat your superiors." A boy to her left pointed out.

I gripped my wand tighter and glared at each of them.

"The only one superior here are the professors, which none of you are." I hissed. "Now, please get out of my bloody way before I am any later to Transfiguration. I don't have any time for your blood purity nonsense."

One of the boys whistled under their breaths as the dark-haired Slytherin narrowed his eyes. One by one, they stepped closer. Panicking, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Stupefy!"

My spell soared through the air and hit a tall, wiry Slytherin. His eyes widened he crumpled to the ground. I smiled as I heard the loud thud emanate through the now-abandoned courtyard.

A second passed before a flurry of spells and curses were sent my way. I tumbled out of the way.

"Protego!"

A transparent-white shield erupted from my wand, blocking the barrage of curses from the Slytherins. I kept up a string of curses under my breath as I tried to think. We had moved to the courtyard now. There was a possibility that I could run, but under the fire of all the spells would be difficult to dodge.

I spied through my weakening shield of light. There were five Slytherins, but I had already paralyzed one. I decided that it would be in my best interest to try to run.

Unfortunately, I never got the chance.

"Crucio!" The dark-haired boy thundered. My eyes widened as my shield crumbled to the ground. I tried to dive out of the way, but the curse caught me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground.

The pain was indescribable. I writhed on the ground, unable to create any coherent thoughts. The only thing that processed through my brain was one word… Pain.

For the first time in my fifteen miserable years of life, I wanted to die. I didn't care that I had yet to make a single friend my age. I didn't care that people had just realized that I existed. I didn't care for any one it. I just wanted the pain to end. Life meant nothing.

After what felt like hours, it relented. New shouts slowly processed in my mind. Someone was there to help. I pushed my trembling figure from the ground and raised my arms. My vision blurred slightly, struggling to adjust to the sudden lack of pain. I raised my violently-shaking hand and struggled to aim my wand at the nearest Slytherin.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I muttered, feeling a slight twinge pain from my raw throat.

_Had I been screaming?_

My eyesight cleared as the stout Slytherin I hit fell to the stone ground. Silence filled the courtyard.

My eyes scanned the courtyard. All five Slytherins were scattered around the area, either unconscious or stunned. A smile played on my face at the looks on their faces. The sound of footsteps reminded me that I wasn't alone. Someone helped me.

I turned to the sound and found myself face-to-face with Harry Potter and the gangly red-head who I recently found out was Ron Weasley. Both looked disheveled, but exhilarated.

I nearly fell over.

_What were they doing there?_

"Oi!" Ron yelled, "Did you see the looks on the gits faces when I hit them with that bat-bogey hex!"

Harry chuckled, eyes filled with amusement.

I couldn't believe that they had come. Sure they part of the legendary trio my generation nearly worshipped, but to save a strange girl they barely even knew… I could barely believe it.

"They were hard to miss, especially when…"

Harry trailed off as he caught the shocked expression on my face.

"What are you two doing here?" I whispered, still feeling the pain in my throat.

Ron and Harry exchanged a dark look.

"You looked like you needed help." Harry stated nonchalantly, all amusement faded from his eyes.

Feeling the tense atmosphere, I spoke more quickly.

"No, I mean why aren't you both in Transfiguration?"

The boys widened comically as they realized that we were going to be late. Class had started minutes ago. Harry's hand shot out as he grabbed my wrist. He and Ron sprinted towards the classroom, with me in tow behind them. No one wanted to face the wrath of McGonagall so early in the morning.

We arrived moments later, surprised to find that McGonagall wasn't even there yet. Letting out a sigh of relief, I sank into my chair trying to catch my breath and comprehend what had just happened.

Most of all, I was attempting to understand why the wrist that Harry grabbed moments earlier was still tingling.

xxxx

When I entered Defense Against the Dark Arts, I nearly felt like dying again. My muscles were all sore from the Cruciatus Curse. Every move I made was another stab of pain to my muscles. So, by the time I reached my desk, I didn't even notice the figure sitting in the empty space someone had yet to fill in my desk.

I slumped into my chair and leaned my head down onto the table, closing my eyes with a sigh.

"Gwendolyn?"

My eyes snapped open as I turned my head to see Hermione Granger sitting next to me. I stared at the witch questioningly, mouth popped open. No one ever sat by me, not in this time.

"I heard what happened before Transfiguration." she stated softly. "Harry and Ron told me."

I smiled sadly. I hadn't even been here a month and I already had gotten involved in a fight. When I thought about it I had also insulted a teacher and received a twisted version of detention. Compared to my four years of Hogwarts in the future, my stay in this time seemed to be more productive, especially after conquering my intense shyness. I felt like laughing and crying at the same time. This was all so new to me.

Hermione didn't miss the confliction on my face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, eye brows pulled together in concern.

I smiled.

"Yeah, just a tad bit sore."

Hermione nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. It seemed that one side of her internal argument won as she opened her mouth a few moments later.

"Harry's worried about you."

I blinked.

_Why would he be worried about me?_

"But, I don't think he realizes it yet." She continued, looking at the black-haired boy sitting a few rows ahead of us. "All throughout Transfiguration, he was fidgeting whenever I asked a question concerning what happened with you."

I stared ahead, ignoring the sweet smile Umbridge was sending my way. The pain of the Cruciatus Curse was still in my mind. If I was kept in that curse any longer, I didn't know what would've happened. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm really thankful that Harry and Ron showed up." I sighed. "If they didn't make it when they did, I would have been in some serious trouble."

Hermione looked at me for another moment, appearing to make sure that she chose her next words carefully.

"When they arrived," Hermione began uncertainly, "Ron said that you were screaming."

I nodded.

"What did they do to you?"

The last bit came out as a whisper. I could tell that she didn't want to be intrusive, but she was purely curious.

"They used the Cruciatus Curse on me." I murmured. "I don't know for how long though, I didn't even know that I was screaming. I couldn't feel anything else besides the…"

I trailed off as I noticed the steely look of anger that flared in Hermione's expression. But, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Hermione turned in her seat, facing me with an air of determination.

"You know, if _that_" she shot a glare in Umbridge's direction, "actually taught a lesson involving the use of magic, we could actually defend ourselves properly."

I nodded wholeheartedly.

"Yeah," I sighed again, "it's as if she wants us to be helpless."

I noticed that Hermione had a strange look in her eyes as she appeared to hover between asking me a question or not again.

"Go ahead and ask whatever you want. I can tell you'll probably ask anyway." I mumbled, feeling the corners of my mouth twitch. Hermione nodded seriously.

"What would you say if I knew someone who could actually teach us practical magic, magic that could prepare us for our OWLs?"

My eyes immediately lit up at the thought of being thought by someone other than Umbridge.

"I'd say that you should introduce me to that person quick before my brain rots from this load of Doxie droppings that Umbridge calls a lesson."

Hermione's face broke out into a smile.

"Well, meet me at the Hog's Head during our next Hogsmeade trip. Harry, Ron, some other students, and I are gathering to discuss this _issue_."

I nodded, suddenly feeling excited.

"What-"

"_Hem, hem"_

I looked up, startled.

Umbridge made her way to the back of the classroom, shooting me my usual glare, something I had been receiving since the 'Toad Incident.'

"Miss Granger," she said in her sickly-sweet voice, "I believe your seat is over there."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot me a knowing look before facing Umbridge.

"Sorry Professor," She said, faking innocence, "I sit next to Gwen in all my other classes, so I must've forgotten."

I bit back the laugh that threatened to emerge as the toad narrowed her eyes. Eventually Umbridge gave a stiff jerk of the head and Hermione slipped back to her seat near Harry. After shooting me a glare, she made her way towards the front as well.

Once her back was turned, I felt a smirk spread across my face at the lie Umbridge just swallowed. Hermione and I knew fully well that the closest we both sat next to each other was in Transfiguration, having a total of three rows between us. But Umbridge didn't know that.

But, I didn't focus on that too long. I was too busy trying to figure out what exactly the meeting in the Hog's Head was going to be about.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update! I blame the full time job and lovely sicknesses. YAY MIGRANES! WOOHOO!**

**So, I'm going to try to keep the weekly update going. I'm almost done outlining the next chapter. Then I'll need time to actually write the chapter. **

**Oh, and just a heads up. I know that when reading this, it almost seems as if Gwen is truly not really caring or considering what affect her actions will have, but trust me, she will have that moment once she realizes a certain something... **

**Well, that's it! Feel free to review. Seriously... I mean it... DO IT NOW! **

**sorry... too far...**


	8. The Hog's Head

**I do not own Harry Potter... If I had a nickel for every time I had to say that... well... I'd actually be able to own Harry Potter.**

* * *

In the future, I had never been in the Hog's Head. Not one Gryffindor in my year noticed that it existed until my third year. And now, I finally understood why. The place was a dump.

It was small, dingy, and filled with an assortment of Hogwarts students. The disgruntled barman glared at us, as if wishing nothing more for our disappearance. But that didn't change the fact that an unusual amount of students were loitering in the grimy pub.

I noted that he looked a bit like Dumbledore, a very grumpy Dumbledore.

There were many students in the pub, all from different years and houses, except for Slytherin, that is. I sat between a haughty blond-haired boy and a kind looking, round-faced boy. The haughty one gave me as quick jerk of the head while the other boy smiled brightly.

After a few awkward moments, the infamous Weasley twins announced to fork over the money for the butterbeers. I perked up at the thought of my favorite drink, but looked forlornly at the empty pockets of the hand-me-down robe Dumbledore had provided for me. I didn't have any money in this time. All my belongings were in the future. I let out a short sigh when the round-faced Gryffindor looked over at me as I ran my fingers over the only thing in my pocket besides my wand, the Polaroid photo. He gave me a sympathetic grin.

"You forgot your money?" He asked.

I smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah, something like that." I muttered, looking at the floor.

The boy chuckled.

"I always forget my things. I even lost my rememberall…" He said kindly, looking amused at the thought of a simple rememberall. "Here! I've brought some extra."

I peeked up at his pudgy hand and saw the boy holding the galleons I needed.

"For me?" I breathed, trying to hope this wasn't some sick joke. I really wanted the butterbeer.

The boy nodded enthusiastically and rose to give the twins the money.

"Thanks… um…" I hesitated, not knowing the boy's name.

"Neville Longbottom" he said simply as he ambled through the crowd of students handing over their galleons to Fred and George.

Longbottom…

My eyes snapped to the fumbling Gryffindor and I felt my brain nearly explode.

That was Professor Longbottom.

I had just met a young version of my favorite professor.

I felt myself shrink into my chair as I closed my eyes. I really hoped that this would not affect the future. But, I doubted that my mere presence would instigate that much change.

I muffled the sigh that threatened to escape from my lips and opened my eyes, looking around the musty pub once again. I wondered if any of these people would remember me. I doubted it.

My eyes flickered to the front of the crowd of students and found myself staring at Harry Potter. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that he was staring right back.

His bright green eyes roved over my face and shrinking position as a look of amusement spread over his nervous countenance. Butterflies erupted in my stomach when he gave me a sympathetic smile.

What was wrong with me?

With a jolt, I realized the reason behind the sympathy. He thought I was feeling uncomfortable around all the other people. I wanted to laugh.

Better he think that than knowing the truth.

I returned his grin with a small smile of my own and looked at the ground again. The swooping sensation was back.

I didn't understand it…

I hesitantly peeked back up and saw Harry glancing in another direction. Following his gaze, I spotted a pretty Ravenclaw with long raven-colored hair. She giggled with her curly-haired friend and smiled shyly at Harry, cheeks tinged pink. I felt my stomach drop.

The warm feeling was gone, leaving me to feel the autumn chill through my thin jumper. I clenched my fists. I almost felt… angry at the girl.

This time I actually did sigh.

What were these emotions? Whenever I was around Harry, I'd feel so… strange. A simple look from him would make my stomach flip. I had never felt anything like it before. Could it be some left-over effect of the cruciatus curse? No… I'd felt the swooping sensation even before that…

Before I could think of the topic any longer, Hermione interrupted my thoughts.

"Er…" Hermione tried to begin as people settled into their chairs, chattering away. Neville reclaimed his seat next to me and handed me my butterbeer. I gave him a quick thanks and lifted the bottle to my lips taking a hurried gulp. Hermione stood in front of the chattering group, fidgeting as she tried to talk above the noise.

"Oi!" A blond-haired Ravenclaw boy yelled. "Shut it!"

The mortified Ravenclaw next to him sank in her chair and hid behind her long dark blue hair as everyone stared in their direction. Hermione cleared her throat, turning their attention back to her.

"Er…" Hermione started, voice higher than usual. "Well – er – hi."

I grinned at the fidgeting girl. She sounded as if she were having one of my nervous fits.

"Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea-" She cut off when Harry threw her a sharp look. For a moment, I wonder if he even wanted to do what Hermione was about to suggest. "I mean- I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts- and I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us" (Hermione's voice became steadier and stronger) "because no one could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts." A boy behind me gave a 'hear, hear,' and Hermione looked heartened.

I stared at Hermione intently, waiting to hear what she was proposing to do. She did not disappoint.

"Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

The moment the meeting ended, I nearly ploughed over a small fourth year to sign Hermione's paper. Only Fred and George Weasley had made it in front of me. The idea of openly defying the toad within school walls was delightful. In the future I had heard rumors of a band of renegade students led by Harry Potter during his school days. I scoffed at the idea as a simple legend. Apparently, I was wrong.

I stepped forward and signed my name neatly under the twins, grinning at a pleased-looking Hermione.

I stumbled to the side, trying to sidestep those crowded around the paper, almost tripping over a stray stool. An intoxicating chuckle rang out from behind me. I spun around and found myself face to face with an amused-looking Harry.

"This is blood brilliant, I hope you know." I said, trying to ignore the embarrassed blush that spread across my face.

Harry blinked.

"Thanks…" he muttered looking to the left. "I didn't know how that was going to turn out."

I noted that he was still looking over my shoulder and glanced behind me, finding myself looking at the pretty Asian girl again. Unexplainable anger bubbled within me.

"Well…" I muttered in my soft voice. "I'm really looking forward to you teaching all of us. I'm sure you'll make a great teacher."

"What?" He questioned, straining to hear over the chattering students. His eyes were still flickering to the Ravenclaw girl.

I sighed.

"I said that I'm going to go now!" I said, trying to raise my voice over its usual small and soft tone. "I wanted to go see Honeydukes!"

"Okay then," he nodded. "See you later then!"

I gave him a strained smile and turned on my heel, trying to smother the anger that seemed to fester within me.

Within moments, I stepped out into the frigid streets of Hogsmeade.

An early snow had arrived, dusting the old streets with a fine layer of powdery snow. The wind blew more bits of white snowflakes towards me with its wintery gales. I shivered in my thin hand-me-down jumper.

Students littered the streets, talking about their trivial dramas. In the back of my mind, I noted that Hogsmeade barely even changed, except for the fact that there was a Zonkos instead of a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. But another thought plagued my attention. The formation of our little Defense Against the Dark Arts group had illuminated a single fact I was now very aware of.

I had entered the past blind.

My studies of Harry Potter and his adventures in History of Magic had ended with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Binns had only mentioned in passing that the Ministry of Magic tried to further discredit Harry and Dumbledore near the beginning of his fifth year. Other than that and a few key events everyone knew, I discerned nothing pertaining to the time period.

The only thing closest to the time was Dumbledore's death, which was over a year away.

Other than that… nothing.

How were you supposed to prevent messing up an event you didn't even know about in the first place? I doubted that I would like the answer. It would probably involve taking myself out of the picture.

By the times I reached the bright, warm confines of Honeydukes, I reasoned with myself that I would have to wing it and hope that I didn't mess up to many events. No matter what, I'd make sure that everything went as it was supposed to be. That way, Harry would get his happy ending.

I instantly walked across the packed store to a variety of sugar quills perched up on a shelf, like I used to do in the future. I spied at them inquisitively. The arrangement was nearly identical to the one in the future. It left me quite amused, until the shrill voice of Lavender Brown rang out from behind me. I moved into a tight space behind the stand of fluorescent lollipops besides me, not wishing for another encounter with the infuriating girl.

"Come on Pavarti!" She trilled, pulling the distressed Gryffindor girl to the other side of the stand. "What's wrong?"

Pavarti glanced at the ground uncertainly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

For a moment, I tried to calculate whether I could slip by the girls unnoticed, but the sound of Pavarti's voice interrupted me.

"I've been feeling strange around this boy…" she muttered, cheeks reddening by the second. I froze.

Feeling strange around a boy…

"What are you going on about?" Lavender questioned impatiently. The girl peeked up through her hair.

"Whenever I'm near him; my heart speeds up." She muttered quietly, a dreamy look spreading across her face. I began listening intently.

My heart always seemed to skip a beat whenever I saw Harry…

Lavender encouraged Pavarti to continue, an amused look in her eyes.

"When he smiles, I can feel butterflies in my stomach and I can't help but smile along, even if I don't know what's funny."

Harry's smile was just infectious, right?

"Then, whenever he looks my way, I feel so happy… I don't understand."

A smile graced my lips at the sound of those words. At least I wasn't the only one confused. But, apparently Lavender wasn't, as she instantly burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is it?!' Pavarti nearly yelled at the hysterical girl. The students around them gave the pair some disdained looks and ignored them.

"I… didn't know…" she gasped between her high-pitched giggles, "that you… could be so dense!"

Pavarti and I stared at the girl incredulously.

How were we dense?

Lavender suddenly straightened with a snap and grinned playfully at the Gryffindor girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" She purred lightheartedly.

I stared at the curly-haired gossiper blankly. What was it?

"It's love!" She yelled.

Pavarti yelped.

"What?! No no no no…" She stuttered, face aflame.

The flustered girl started to say something, but I didn't hear. I had abandoned my spot behind the lollipops and was running, running away from everything.

I pushed through the crowds of students, not even attempting to mutter an apology. My mind was far away. I couldn't think straight.

So, when a familiar masculine voice called out my name, I kept running. I was too far gone.

The icy wind tore at my numb figure as I flew through the slippery streets of Hogsmeade. But I didn't care. I felt nothing.

Only one word processed in my mind.

Run.

I needed to run from it all.

It was in this way that I continued to sprint towards Hogwarts as a single thought ran through my head, the thought that sent a very chill to my bones.

It was impossible.

It was idiotic

And most of all, It was true.

I was falling in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

**Sorry for being a week late. **

**It is so not funny how many times I had to rewrite this chapter. I was it literally took me a week to figure out what direction I was going to push this chapter. Between that and work... it was very annoying. **

**But that doesn't matter, because I had fun writing it anyway. So...**

**Read it! Review it! Do whatever you want, I'm too tired to care right now... it's pretty much midnight -_-**


	9. Impossible Desires

**This is so bloody annoying to say, but I do not own the Harry Potter Series. Remember that!**

* * *

I never remembered how I arrived at the Gryffindor Tower so fast. One moment, I was sprinting towards the carriages leading back to the castle. And the next thing I knew, I was where I was now, curled up on a squashy arm chair in front of the roaring fireplace.

Heat radiated from the stone structure, but never had I felt so cold. One phrase echoed through my exhausted mind.

_I liked Harry Potter. _

I shuddered at the thought. It was typical of me, always reaching for something unattainable. I wished for friends back in my time and when someone finally held out a hand, I was whisked away immediately. This would end the same.

I didn't belong here.

Harry didn't deserve a strange girl from the future. I had met his wife. She was lovely, that woman. Who was I to wish away her existence?

Sighing, I found myself lying sideways, knees pulled to my chest as I stared into the flickering flames in front of me. There was a reason I desperately wanted to return to my time. It wasn't because I missed the other students or the silence I endured. It was due to the fact that I actually felt alive in this time.

I liked being noticed for the first time in years, for people's eyes to flicker in my direction when I entered the room. It was amazing to know that my classmates knew I existed. After living in silence year after year, one grew to appreciate the little things, like someone looking in your direction for more than a few seconds. But then, to have people actually talk to me as if it were normal, for Hermione to ask me for my opinion on the Ancient Runes homework assigned earlier that day, for Harry to greet me using the botched version of my name, for Ron acknowledging my presence with a jerk of the head… I loved it all.

And that's what terrified me.

I wanted to stay.

And when I would have to leave, the return would break me.

That's what I wanted to avoid making bonds with people, bonds that would inevitably be broken in an instant.

Something I failed miserably in.

The only consolation in the situation was that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to acquire a Time-Turner for some time, not until the ministry regains faith in him. And a quick look in the Daily Prophet proved that date to be no time soon. There would be no way to get it then, unless…

I could break into the ministry.

I shook the ludicrous thought out of my head and continued to stare at the fire, unblinking. Time travel hadn't made me _that_ idiotic.

Suddenly, another thought struck my mind.

I didn't have to leave.

But, before I could think any more about the subject, a group of familiar voices rang out from behind my occupied armchair.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione fumed. "Ginny has the right to date whoever she wishes."

I didn't bother to move from my position. This was their conversation, not mine. So when Ron spluttered back angrily, I sunk into the armchair to avoid being noticed and focused on the orange hues of the flames dancing in front of me. They were twisting and twisting, spinning and swirling. Hermione and Ron's argument continued.

"Fine! Why do I even bother!"

The yelling made the flames move erratically. They moved swifter, harsher. It was frightening.

With an exasperated exhale of breath, Hermione stomped off.

With each step, the flames stuttered, marching in beat with the fuming witch.

Ron appeared to stomp off as well, as the marching beat contradicted against the previous marching, creating utter chaos in the flames. The violently contradicting patterns hurt my head. My eyes squeezed shut and I heard only the grunting sounds of an angry Ron Weasley until an all too familiar voice called up to Ron's retreating figure.

"You go ahead, Mate" Harry muttered, "There's something I need to take care of down here."

Everything was silent.

I wearily opened my eyes and realized with a shock that it was the nighttime. I wondered for a moment how long I had been curled up on the armchair. The pains in my back told me that it had been a while.

I started slightly when the sound of approaching footsteps resounded throughout the Common Room. As my body made no move to shift my position, I started to watch the fire again, which had returned to its lazy lull.

"I know you're here, Gwen." Harry sighed, walking straight up to my chair. I didn't move.

As he came closer, I could hear my heart thudding loudly, reminding me of my earlier thoughts.

_An impossible dream…_

"I saw you after the meeting in Honeydukes." Harry stated simply as he sat down on the floor next to my armchair, leaning against its right arm.

_It would break me in the end…_

"It looked as if you had seen a ghost or something when you walked out." He continued, eyes flickering to my face every second or so.

_Didn't he know how much this would hurt me when I had to return?_

I peered over to the boy keeping me company and met his striking green eyes. Warmth spread through my shivering body.

_Did I really have to leave?_

Harry's eyes widened as a tear slid down my face.

_I didn't want to go_.

"Gwen…" Harry started uncomfortably, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He thought it was something he had said.

_I wanted to stay with all of them. _

I smiled sadly at the frightened boy. It wasn't his fault.

"It's okay." I whispered, looking away. "It wasn't you."

Harry nodded after a moment and pushed himself to his feet. Looking over my shaking, tearful figure, he walked off without another glance. I watched him disappear into the darkness.

More hot tears spilled down my face as my heart sank at his departure.

_I didn't want to feel this. It hurt too much._

All the warmth remaining in me left with Harry. I wondered for a moment if this was going to be what it felt like when I returned to the future.

I really hoped not.

A minute later, the sounds of footsteps hit my ears again.

A shadow spread over my face and I looked up to see the determined face of Harry Potter. In his hands, he held a maroon blanket he probably snatched from a couch on the other side of the room.

He hadn't left me.

I stared at him with wide, tear-filled eyes as he gently placed the blanket over my still-shaking body before reclaiming his spot on the floor right next to me. He didn't speak, or made ay superficial move to comfort me. He just switched between gazing at the swishing flames and my wet face, somehow realizing that someone's presences was all I needed.

That's what did it.

I broke down into sobs, curling into a tighter ball. Harry awkwardly patted my head as I shoved a pillow in my face to muffle to broken cries. It was then that I realized something important.

I wasn't going to be return to the future.

_I didn't want to leave it all behind._

_ I wanted to stay with everyone._

But, most of all…

_ I wanted to stay with Harry. _

…

Hermione stepped down into the quiet common room, arms laden with the extra homework assignments she had to finish for tomorrow's classes. Although Harry and Ron would probably make their attempts later that night, Hermione didn't prefer to procrastinate. It made her antsy.

She stepped towards her favorite seat towards the fireplace, eager to work in comfort before all the other Gryffindors began to wake. It was her only chance at peace.

She hurried to the arm chair, but froze, gaping at the sight before her.

Gwendolyn Barrows was sitting curled up on the squashy armchair, wrapped up in a maroon throw blanket. A tiny smile graced her features. Besides her, head leaning against the arm, was a sleeping Harry, glasses slightly askew. They both looked so innocent, so… peaceful.

Hermione took in the scene with a befuddled expression. It was the most content she had seen either from the beginning of the term.

Resisting a smirk, Hermione sighed and spun on her heel. She made her way back towards the girl dormitories, deciding that she didn't need to begin completing the assignments just yet.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that this is the quickest update I've ever posted. But, I guess I got inspired this morning when I was waiting to go into work!**

**I want to thank everyone for the favorites, the follows, and the Reviews! You all have no clue as to how happy it makes me to see all these reviews for this story! Thanks for being so amazing!**

**So... I guess this is where I ask you guys _kindly_ to review, but I'll give it a rest for today! Thanks! :)**


	10. Temporary News

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter... **

**I promise that I'm not giving up on the story... The reason I haven't updated in a while is quite embarrassing. **

**I had written out the outlines for the rest of the chapters before going off to college. Then in a moment of brilliance, I left it it behind at my house... Halfway across the country. **

**So... What does this mean? **

**Well, the next chapters will be delayed. I'm going to try my best recreate all the chapters to my best ability. In the worst case, this story will be delayed until January when I return home for Christmas break. **

**i just felt that it was right to let everyone know of the situation that is going on right now. I don't want to let all my awesome readers to be left in the dark. I honestly hope that I can figure this out quickly and really want to give you this story. **

**Oh, and by the way, I deleted the story 'If the Room of Requirement had a Sense of Humor' due to lack of inspiration. it honestly would have gone nowhere... **


End file.
